Happy Birthday, Lucy
by IloveCelestialIce
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday yet no one remembered. She lost the fight even if she vowed to win. She's devastated so she rather celebrate her birthday alone, crying until one unexpected person came and given her a candy. Happy birthday, Lucy.


**HI! I've got nothing to say but this: Please enjoy reading my first one-shot.**

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you.**

**Summary:** It's Lucy's birthday yet no one remembered. She lost the fight even if she vowed to win. She's devastated so she rather celebrate her birthday alone, crying until one unexpected person came and given her a candy. Happy birthday, Lucy.

**Genre: **Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

******Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima! **

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Lucy**

* * *

After her fight with Flare Corona, she can't help but cry. She vowed to win for Wendy and for Gray but she failed. Lucy is extremely devastated with her loss that she even fails to watch the succeeding match that day. Yea, July 1. The start of the magic games. The day were she failed to win. The day she humiliated her guild.

.

.

.

.

.

Her birthday.

Nobody remembered. Must be because everyone is too focused on winning the games. She didn't have the guts to tell them when she knows that's it not appropriate to celebrate it when she lost. Why? Why isn't she strong enough? Why can't she be as strong as her team mates? That way she could've won the fight. She could've made everyone proud.

Letting the water wash all the dirt and blood she had, she cried. What Natsu said, she really appreciates it but still, all the snickering she heard about Fairy Tail and all the laugh she got made her weak. "It's so bitter." She said as she continued crying.

She got out of the shower and decided to stay at the lodging instead of going back at the arena.

"_I knew they were weak! Those Fairy Tail guys!" _

"_Last as always!"_

"_Face it! Your time is over Fairy Tail!"_

Lucy clutched the hem of her skirt and gritted her teeth. Her tears are threatening to fall once again. "Wendy, Gray I'm sorry…" she muttered.

"Still feeling down?" Lucy heard and turned her head only to find Gray walking towards her. She quickly averted his gaze and decided to just look down. "You're one to talk, Gray." She said and silently shed tears remembering her vow that she didn't fulfill.

Suddenly she felt someone sit beside her. She did a side-long glance and her eyes widen with what she saw. Gray's hand was bleeding.

"What happened? Is it because of the match?" Lucy asked worriedly, taking hold of Gray's hand and started examining it. "Oh, that? It's nothing." He answered. Lucy then remembered the crack on the wall she saw while going back to the lodging.

She then stood up and took the first aid kit before sitting beside Gray again. "You shouldn't have punched that wall. Now look at you!" she said, never realizing that her face is still damped with tears.

"And you shouldn't have cried just because of that loss." Gray answered while caused Lucy to stop what she's doing. She looked up at Gray and felt her eyes watering again.

"I'm sorry," she said with a trembling voice ad she continued treating Gray's wounds. "I vowed to win for Wendy and you. An even after training I…I still lost."

"So?" Gray said tilting Lucy's face up. She sends a quizzical look at him. "You did your best. In fact you're always doing your best in achieving your goals. You were great out there." He said. Lucy's eyes widen.

"Y-You, watched…m-my fight?" Lucy asked, shocked. Gray smiled and wiped Lucy's tears. "You did great Lucy. Don't mind what the other's said. You're not weak at all. Demonstrating your ability to summon multiple spirits at once and then combining their attacks, using Fleuve d'étoiles skillfully, casting Urano Metria with your spirit, how is that weak? People can't see how strong you are because they only focused on your weak side." Lucy cried once again, hearing something like that from one of her friends.

"Listen, for us, you're the winner." Gray said and rummaged his pockets. His face brightened as he shoved it towards Lucy which made the latter flinch in surprise.

"A candy?" Lucy asked. "I'm not a little kid that would be contented once you give her a candy, you know?" She said a bit irritated. Gray chuckled.

"Idiot. Take it! It's a present." He said. Lucy raised a delicate eyebrow at her companion.

"What for? I lost, didn't I? I don't deserve that." She said and looked away while creasing her brows together.

"What? Did you forget your own birthday?"

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy craned her neck and looked at the smiling man beside her. Her lips began trembling, her eyes starting to water again as her hands travelled to get the candy from Gray.

"Sorry if I only got you that. Truth be told, I really think you'd be happy if I'll give you candy. Anyways, happy birthday, Lucy." Gray said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"You remember." Lucy said softly which caused Gray look at her. She lifted her head up and beamed gratefully at Gray while tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks. Lucy leaped over Gray and cried on his shoulder. The latter was taken aback but sooth the blonde nakama nonetheless.

"I thought no one would remember." She whispered. "Thank you, Gray."

"Everyone's gathered at a bar nearby. Wanna come with me?" Gray asked. Lucy broke the hug and wiped the tears using the back of her hands before nodding.

"But before that, let me finish that!" she said sniffing while pointing at Gray's hand.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

**I feel bad for Lucy, for not even greeted a happy birthday in the manga,, hmm so this is my one shot for her! ^_^ hope you liked it! I just did this now, so I know I didn't do great, feel free to criticize me,, ^_^**

**Ja'ne**


End file.
